


Sacred

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The relationship between the three of them had been sacred for as long as she could remember, and she was more than glad that hadn't changed." A ficlet set in 'Zal Bin Hasaan' before everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

Samar Navabi stood with Donald Ressler and Commander Farrow by the vehicle they had arrived in. They were just waiting on Mossad to arrive, well, whoever Mossad chose to send to assist them on the Hasaan case. Given how many people had been a part of the operation to track him down, they could send anyone.

She was scared, though she'd never dare say as much. This would be the first time she had seen any of them since she had broken off from Mossad in 2012. Since her partner had died in Cairo but she had somehow survived, to this day, she still didn't know how she had managed that. But she had, however, never forgiven herself for that.

Samar had no idea how whoever they sent would react to seeing her again, and that was what scared her. She wasn't naive, she knew they could react favourably. But the opposite was also true. She didn't want to focus on that right now, though, so she instead turned her attention to the screens that had been set up in the back of the van, barely paying attention to what Farrow was saying.

And then, Ressler spoke, and the words jolted her back to the present. "Looks like Mossad's joined the party."

It was now or never.

Swallowing hard and steeling herself, she walked around the vehicle to see who Mossad had sent. To her surprise, and to a lesser extent relief, she saw not two unfamiliar faces, but the faces of Matthew Singer and Levi Shur. Both of whom she had been very close to in her time with Mossad, and both of whom looked happy to see her. Unable to stop herself, she smiled as she walked towards Levi. _"If you caught him before I could..."_ Levi said, and as he did she remembered how they had almost had a competition for who could catch him.

 _"I told you I would."_ She murmured, and they hugged. All the memories came flooding back to her. Once she had finished hugging him, however, she moved towards Singer and hugged him, too.

 _"Shalom."_ He murmured in her ear, and she felt him pat her back.

She walked back over to where Farrow and Ressler stood with Levi and Singer right near her. "Donald Ressler, Commander Farrow, Agents Shur and Singer." She introduced.

"I heard most of what we know about Hasaan's thanks to you guys." Ressler said as the men all shook hands.

"Well, we've been a lot less effective since Agent Navabi left us." Levi said, and as he looked over at her, she felt her cheeks grow hot. "You poached a good one." She looked almost shyly down as he said this, still unused to praise from someone she cared about. The relationship between herself, Levi and Singer had been sacred for as long as she could remember, and she was more than glad that hadn't changed.


End file.
